Pure Dreams
by mooniegirl
Summary: this story takes place between two mystical races of the Saiyans and the Lunarians. usagi keeps having dreams of her past life, and why she is different that everyone else, then soon her future dreams are revealed. what will become of this? R&R pleeze!


Pure Dreams  
  
A/N: this is the revised chapter. I have added way more to it, and this is the complete chapter one. More chapters will be on the way hope you enjoy!  
  
  
This story takes place between two mystical races of the Saiyans and the Lunarians. One day Bardock and his crew were on their way to some planets to get them ready to be sold for Lord Freiza. On their way to a planet called Zulianick, they were passing the moon of the Planet Earth where the Moon Kingdom was. And it was then that they saw that they were being under attacked by some very ugly, and evil creatures that they have never seen before.  
  
So out of curiosity they went over there into the atmosphere of the moon. When they got there they heard some lady screaming for help.  
  
"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" When they close enough to see whom it was that screaming for help, they saw that it was somebody dressed in a white dress with transparent wings. She also had a cresent moon on her forehead and a strange hairstyle that consisted of two balls of hair on her head with two streamers of hair coming from each of the balls.  
  
But from what Toma saw it was none of those things from his point of view he saw a goddess with flowing hair cascading down her back and with these piercing blue eyes that he could seem to see into her soul with. And while he was thinking in this point of view his friends had decided among themselves that they were going down there to see if they needed any help and to find out just what those creatures were. When they were going to see if Toma was listening cause he hadn't said anything. When they turned toward him they saw that he had this look on his face. "Hey, Toma whatcha got that look for?" asked Bardock. "Oh nothing of your concern right now. Tell ya later." Explained Toma.  
"Ok!" Bardock replied. "Ok! Enough chit chat right now. We decided that we were  
going to help them destroy those monsters, so we could find out what exactly the   
Hell they are? And why they `re attacking this place?!!!!" Celipa replied   
impatiently.  
  
  
"Yes miss sergeant sir ma`m ...... sir" Panboukin stated with a salute. "Well lets GO!" she screamed. And so they make their way into the battle. Suddenly out   
of nowhere Toma loses control of his feelings when he sees the woman being strangled by one of those creatures and turns into a oozaru. The others   
thinking that it was an idea turned oozaru too. They all go rampaging   
through and start fighting the creatures. While the others are all fighting the creatures he heads for the Queen and kills the monster that was holding the  
the Queen hostage. He picks her up and heads over to another place where   
there wasn't anybody fighting around. He set her down and he turned back into his regular form. From there he glanced to see if she was awake yet. She wasn't, so Toma rushes back over to his fellow warriors in the attempt to help them. After a dreadful and vicious battle with the evil, using only ki blasts, creating blood and gore amongst the soil of the land, they finally manage to win.  
  
After looking around, breathing deeply at their victory, they rushed back over to the sleepy beauty to check her. "...Do you think this weakling's alright?" Celipa asked in a snotty voice. Toma knelt down, to check his pulse; it was beating rapidly under her flesh. "She's still alive." Toma noticed. "Well... what do we do with her?" bardock asked. "...Can we eat her?" Panboukin asked. "NO!" Toma replied in an urgent voice. The woman groans, as she flutters her eyes open. She gasped as she sits up starring at toma and his crew. "Your majesty!" a voice screamed as two cats, a black, and a white, jumped in front of the queen, hissing at the crew. "Luna! Please! They saved my life!" the woman explained. The cats calm down, and stare helplessly at the woman. "But queen serenity, they're outsiders, they cannot be trusted." The white explained. "Um... please excuse my rudeness, your.... Highness? But.... are you a lunarian?" bardock asked. "Yes I am-is that a tail!?" the woman gasped as she looked at the warriors and their tails acknowledging their race. "Yes." Toma replied. "We all have tails."   
"Then you must be.... Sayains?" The woman asked. "Yes, we are." Celipa replied easing her anger. "I thought you were just a myth." The black cat explained. "What are you? Are you edible?" Panboukin asked poking the cat's sides. "No, we are absolutely not edible! We are mauians... we come from the planet mau." The black cat explained. "That cat planet?" bardock questioned. The white cat nodded. "Hm, and we thought you two were only myths." Celipa explained. "And we thought you the same way." The white cat added.  
  
"Anyways... I am queen serenity, queen of the moon kingdom of the silver millennium. And these are my advisors, this is Luna, (points to black cat) and this is artemis (points to white cat) and whom may my heroes all be?" queen serenity asked as she stood up by the help of toma. "My name is Toma, please to be at your service my queen." Toma bowed. "Suck up." Celipa muttered under her breathe. Toma sent a piercing glare towards her. "And this is my crew... that's bardock,   
Panboukin, and that is Celipa." Toma explained. "Welcome to my kingdom... or... the destruction of my kingdom..." queen serenity said sadly. "Don't worry your majesty, everything will fixed up in tip top shape, again." Luna explained. "I hope so Luna..." queen serenity replied. "These fights are getting more and more appalling every time they come here, I wonder when the ultimate war will erupt here. It feel's so near, and my guards can't take their power much longer." Queen Serenity explained solemnly. "Don't worry, we will make sure that won't happen." Toma explained. "Really? I don't want to keep you from whatever you were doing before you came!" Serenity said with glassy eyes. "Oh, it's no problem at all, we have nothing else to do." Toma said with an anxious voice. " Boy you seem really eager to stay here." Celipa said in a teasing voice. " What do you mean by that?" toma asked.   
  
"oh, I dunno... it's just that... um... just think about it!" Celipa snapped. At this toma went read. "Nu-huh!" he shouted. "ye-huh!" Celipa shouted back.  
"Nu-huh!"  
"Ya-huh!"  
"Nu-huh!"  
"Ya-huh!"  
"Nu-huh!"  
"Ya-huh! "  
And so I went on, until bardock, and his brave voice, stopped the quarrel. "STOP THIS!" he shouted with a fierce tone.  
"He started it." Celipa said plainly. "What?! You did! Not me!" Toma shouted in an outrage.  
"No! You did!" Celipa screamed.  
"You did!"  
"You did!"  
"You did!"  
"You did!"  
and so this went on until, serenity's peaceful voice of serene melody. "Please... stop this." She begged. Everyone looked at her in silence. "She's good." Panboukin noticed. Celipa and Toma shot Panboukin an evil glare. "...Well, it's true." Panboukin muttered under his breath. "Stop this. Come on fellows, we're better than this." Bardock reasoned. "Guess your right." Toma agreed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Time later, bardock, toma, Panboukin, and the fair Celipa stayed by Queen Serenity's side, and soon defeated the dark forces and created a peaceful atmosphere in the moon kingdom. Months past by, and they still hadn't returned. Queen serenity and toma's love grew fierce and strong over time, and they began to love one another truly. But soon, their love was destroyed, for they were star-crossed lovers, and was not allowed to be together, according to the ancient prophecies. The time had come, when the sayains had to return to planet Vegeta where they had belonged. Toma reluctantly walked down the hall way silently to queen serenity's quarters to break the utter news. He knocked. She answered with a smile. "I must tell you something my love." Toma said with a little remorse showing. "As do I!" serenity said happily. "Let me go first." Toma explained. He waited a minute as serenity sat down carefully on her feather bed. "What is it? What is wrong?" she asked sincerely. "...We... we have to return to where we came from." Toma said sadly. "W-what?" serenity asked with a quiver. "Yes... as soon as possible. We don't belong here, even as much as I love you, I cannot stay, even I wish upon the stars, it is of impossible." Toma said silently. Serenity stood up and flung her arms around toma's neck. "I love you... and I shall never forget you." Serenity whispered as they passionately kissed. (Romeo and Juliet. Hehehehe ^^)  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" toma asked as they broke apart, still in each other's eyes. "It's not important." Serenity replied silently. They hugged each other. Minutes later, they broke apart with tears in serenity's eyes of little crystals with pureness. "I love you." Toma whispered as he walked away down the hall leaving serenity still in her room in her own thoughts. As toma went to the others, they boarded their own ships, toma's heart searing with pain as they shot off. Suddenly, serenity came running out from the palace. "I'm pregnant!" serenity screamed as she and the moon began part of the past. Toma thought he'd never see her or the moon ever again, but he was wrong. 


End file.
